


The Evolution of Jealousy

by Phaeton



Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Genre: 2.10 Between Heaven and Hell, Alien Biology, Episode Related, Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaeton/pseuds/Phaeton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode related (2.10 Between Heaven and Hell) - Zo'or and Agent Sandoval are too relieved they survived the attack to ask where Joyce Belman went and why she seemingly gave up on her plans. Da'an keeps quiet for Liam's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evolution of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Many ♥ to centaury_squill for looking over this for me.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** EFC belongs to Tribune Entertainment, Alliance Atlantis and The Roddenberry Family. I'm not making money with this, it's just for fun.

**The Evolution of Jealousy**

In the aftermath of Ms Belman's attempt to destroy both Earth and the Taelons, Da'an retires to his personal quarters. He has a lot to consider, thoughts he is unwilling to share with Liam at this point in time.

Although they have not been able to control the results yet, Joyce's experiment has proven that Da'an is right. Humans are indeed the missing puzzle piece in the evolutionary divide between Taelons and Jaridians. And because of that, Liam's unique genetic make-up is even more precious than Da'an has previously assumed.

Watching Joyce and Liam together had been unpleasant. Liam may not have initiated a reproductive Joining, but with Ms Belman's new abilities his intent would hardly have mattered. It is very likely that she simply took what she wanted from Liam without him even noticing.

Because although Liam looks like a fully grown human adult, even for a hybrid he is very young. Genetically inherited memories are an insufficient substitute for experience of life, and so far Liam possesses only rudimentary knowledge and control of his abilities. And for what Da'an has in mind, Liam is still lacking maturity.

It has been Da'an's plan all along to introduce Liam to the hybrid project and, given time, convince him to join Da'an in a more intimate relationship. The events of today may force him to accelerate his time-table.

Liam does not realise that his Joining with Ms Belman probably resulted in a child, and Da'an will not tell him. Joyce got what she needed and left to start over somewhere else in the universe. Taking Liam with her was not necessary any longer.

But Da'an is sure that Liam would follow her if he knew. After all, Liam is clearly conflicted about the complicated relationships with his biological parents, longing for a connection he would not deny his own offspring.

Zo'or and Agent Sandoval are too relieved they survived the attack to ask where Joyce Belman went and why she seemingly gave up on her plans. Da'an keeps quiet for Liam's sake. That is, at least, what he is trying to convince himself of. The truth is, Da'an fears losing his chance with Liam.

Da'an is the last Taelon to successfully reproduce. With Liam as his partner, he might become the first one to succeed again.


End file.
